My best rival
by ElsaofArendelle26
Summary: Another Jelsa one-shot ! Sometimes, some people see Jack and Elsa like enemies... I tried it, but it didn't work, they're SO meant to be ! So enjoy this cheesy romance, with a bite of Jane Eyre ;) 6th Jelsa fanfiction. I don't own the characters.


**/!\ There's a Jelsa one-shot ! Jack and Elsa are playing a game where they have to fight (Imagine, I don't know, Hunger Games, but really less violent.), and Jack always let her win because he loves her. To be sure she shares her feelings, he uses a schemes from Jane Eyre... Do you know her ? What would you say if someone were spying you, walking on the street you live ? (like in My fair lady !) Enjoy it ! XXX /!\**

The moon was rising behind the castle, spreading her silver light on the castle of Arendelle. Jack stood there, patient, like every saturday night. It was a ritual he couldn't avoid, even if he wanted to. Because his heart was where it had to be.

To see him, sighing and dreaming, it was almost like a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Yet ! Tomorrow, they would fight, as they did every sunday afternoon. And he would let her win, as he did every sunday afternoon.

At the beginning, the silver hair boy gave everything into the battle, then pretended to be tired and weak. And she won. Because his best prize was to see her smile.

At eight o'clock PM, she apparead at the window of her bedroom. She was wearing a light purple dress. As every evening, - was she suspecting something ? - she drew the curtains and her shadow took off her outfit. He could guess her silhouette molding the light. She was so, so beautiful... How could such a queen could meet his poor eyes ?

At 8 : 05 PM, she took a sip of tea and at 8 : 06 PM, she took a book. He breathed heavily, long, to calm his heart. The ritual was over. Even if he begged for more, decency didn't allow him to look one more minute.

Reluctantly, Jack flew away, his staff in his cold hands. He wish he knew a remedy against this scary feeling, which burnt his soul and prevented him to think. But nothing exists against love.

* * *

The game has been invented two years earlier by an excentric rich person. He wanted to see magicians fight. Ice, fire, water, air, black and white magic... But the figthers didn't want to put on a show, just to conclude who was the best. So, they had the choice to make it in private or in public. Since Elsa of Arendelle and Jack Frost, the mysterious Guardian of Winter, were the only ones who could create ice and snow, they were the best rivals ever. Their battles were terrific and beautiful, because of their natural creativity. Even though Elsa was always winning, she always wanted to let a second chance to Jack. So, every sunday, they met in the mountains and fought until Jack fell on his knees.

The queen of Arendelle had the reputation to freeze everything when she was upset, so she never touched anyone, particulary her enemy. Because if she froze him, she wouldn't have a rival and she wouldn't do her "sport of the week", as she said, jokingly. However, it was all Jack wanted. To touch her face, to play with her hair. But Elsa would never allow it !

As every sunday, they met on the north mountain. The princess Anna and her husband Kristoff, with Sven the reindeer and their baby girl, Kari, were accompanying the queen. Jack was coming all alone, as usual. Anna played the referee.

" Ready ? "

" Ready. "

" Ready ! " answered energically Elsa.

" Ok ! Fight ! "

The battle began, more violent than usual. The queen put all her heart into it, throwing thousands of snowballs with her mind. The Guardian didn't have to pretend to be dead ; he was almost drowned by all this snow !

" Elsa ! Stop ! You're gonna kill him ! " begged her sister.

" Too bad ! " groaned the queen. " Come on, Anna, we leave. "

Jack stood there, frozen by the battle and her cold tone. It was the first time winter was bothering him. Elsa had done it in such a hurry, he had trouble to clear his mind ! What had just happened ?! Usually, their battles could last an hour minimum ! " I have to know what is going on with her... "

As the Winter Spirit looked to the kingdom, he thought about the rich people and the poor people. How the world was full of golden hearts, but it had no value to human eyes, compared to the gold bars. The kind of philosophy you have because of the lack of oxygen. And suddenly, he knew how to get in the heart of the frozen queen, and maybe never go away anymore.

* * *

Elsa was tired. She had an headache. Well, she thought. Also, her stomach was too warm for her body. She blamed the fights and how they were exhausted her ! When Anna told her she should have cancelled the battle of this day, she answered abruptly : " Don't you see ? I _can't_ ! "

By seven thirty, a domestic came in the livingroom. " There's a gypsy who wants to talk to Your Majesty. "

The two sisters, who were chatting and relaxing in armchairs, frowned. Gypsies were rare in Arendelle, because it was too far away from forests and kind of habitats they hid. Even if she was a little bit mistrustful, she let the stranger come in.

It was a really old woman, hunchbacked, with a big hat and a scarf which hid her mouth. She was wearing a long coat, a dress with faded colors. She greeted with respect the princess and the queen. " I'm here to tell you your fortune. "

Anna was more interested and curious. She tended her palm. " Can I ask if my next child will be a boy or a girl ? "

" Of course, you can. " responded the old lady with a shrill voice. " It will be a big, blonde boy, strong and healthy. "

The princess smiled and claped her hands. " Ooooh, I can't wait to be pregnant again ! "

" Anna ! How can you wish such a thing ? " laughed her sister.

" What about you, Your Majesty ? "

" I think I don't believe in it. "

" You don't believe in fortune, but you have huge powers on ice and snow. "

" I see you know how to check your informations with my people. "

" I can't talk to them. They're scared. They think I'm a witch. "

" I share their opinion. "

" Elsa, don't be dishonest ! Try it ! It will be fun ! " begged Anna.

Elsa smirked. " I guess I have to pay you. "

" No need to, Your Majesty. "

Defeated, Elsa tended her hand. The big rough hands of the gypsy took it gently. But she remained silent. The princess felt that she was undesired and decided to take a walk in the corridor.

" I see a lot of snow. You're not the only one to slay it. "

" Indeed, I have a rival. "

" A boy. Pretty eyes. "

" Oh ! His eyes are great, but the best is his smile ! "

" You love to contradict me, don't you ? "

" I correct you, nuance ! "

" Love is absent from your life. "

" Wrong : I have my sister ! "

" I meant true love. "

" You sound like her. "

" You're trembling. "

" I'm cold. Please, can you hurry up ? "

" Why ? Are you afraid I curse you ? "

" I recommend - no, I _order_ you - to stay away form me. "

" Why ? "

" As you said, I have huge powers on ice and snow. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. And certainly not... "

She interrupted herself. " I've said too much. "

" On the contrary, you've said too little. " The gypsy pushed away Elsa's palm. " This hand is useless. What can a hand say, then we have a pretty face to tell us what's inside you soul ? "

" You're losing your time. My faith isn't interesting. "

" I think it is. Let me try again. "

Few minutes of silence passed. Finally, the old woman whispered like in a dream. " The eyes are happy. Pensive. Angry. Curious. They follow the soul. They're the mirror. Like the eyebrows, they waltz between emotions. They want to hide behind the eyelids. Don't hide, you're too pretty for this kind of game. But you're not an open book. You can conceal your true feelings. The forehead agree with me. He's strong, independent, intelligent. He knows the limits, and can deter me to go too far. I'll listen to you, forehead, I swear not to be intrusive. The cheeks. They're pink, they're red. They're easy to color. I think I like them. Unlike the forehead, they can't hold me back, they're too beautiful in scarlet. The head ? The head is smart and strong, right-thinking. Impressive. She wears the crown with modesty. What about the mouth ? Yeah, the mouth doesn't talk a lot. She has to ask to the head before opening. But she likes to laugh a lot. And she wants to be kissed, someday. A secret kiss is hidding, somewhere to the commissure of the lips. The first one. It's precious... "

Elsa were listening to her, in a trance. She didn't know how to react. The old lady didn't seem human... Maybe she really was a witch, or a ghost. She continued : " You're hidding a secret. What is it ? "

" I... don't have any. "

" If you don't, why don't you look me in the eyes ? "

" I'm tired. "

" Do you need a shoulder ? "

" No, thanks. It's not yours that I want. "

" From whom, then ? Anna ? "

" No... Please, leave me alone ! "

The gypsy wanted to insist, but she didn't. When she was about to go out, the queen changed her mind. " I want Jack. "

" Who's that ? "

" Jack Frost. My best rival. You know, the guy with pretty eyes and great smile ? "

" Hum. I see. "

" I don't know why I entrust you... Maybe because you're a stranger. It's always easier this way. Do you swear not to repeat any of my word ? "

The old lady nodded and sat next to the queen. " I do. "

" Okay. I'm tired to fight against Jack. I can't handle this anymore. I know he let me win, and it's bothering me. Perhaps he's tired too. But today, I was so tired to be his enemy that I just... made it in a hurry and didn't care about it. I couldn't look into his eyes and tell him that I don't want to fight anymore, because... it's the only occasion we have to see each other. And... Can I always trust you ? "

The gypsy came closer, greedy gossip. " Always. "

" And we fight every sunday. So, every saturday night, at nine o'clock, I go to his house, near the mountains, and I watch him. " she giggled nervously. " He takes off his sweat shirt and just lay down on his bed. It's my ritual. I can't avoid it, even if I want to, because this is where my heart has to be. "

The old woman was quiet. Slowly, she headed down and took off her scarf. " Can I trust you ? "

" Of course. "

" Me too, every saturday night, I have a ritual. "

The hat was gone. A mass of silver hair fell in front of his eyes. " I go spy the queen. At eight o'clock, she takes off her outfit and read. "

Bright blue eyes. Smile. Elsa took a deep breathe. " Jack... " She blushed. How could she be so stupid ?! Now, he wouldn't want to see her again ! But why... What was he doing... Why a gypsy ?

This questions never crossed her lips. She had no time to speak ; she kissed him without even thinkng about it. He kissed her back, with more intensity. He took off his costume. Underneath were his sweat-shirt and his brown pants. The layed on the floor.

" Hey... No more battle ? No more game ? " he groaned.

She kissed his chin. " Never and ever. "

They hugged. " Perhaps Anna will come back soon. " whispered Elsa.

" Perhaps she won't understand everything. "

" Perhaps we'll have to explain all of this. "

" Perhaps we don't want to explain right now. "

They smiled and laughed. " Do you want to see my bedroom from the inside ? " teased the queen. " The walls are awesome ! "

" I bet they're not as awesome as mine. "

" We'll see it next time. Hey ! We said no more battles ! "

" It's not a battle ! It's a question of good taste. "

They escaped by a door adjacent and went into Elsa's bedroom, sneered nervously and steal a kiss here and there. They didn't want to talk about how their feelings had grown, or why they didn't say anything before. They where here and now, in the present. They kissed and cuddled for about an hour, until the clock strucked nine. Jack smiled boldly.

" It's nine o'clock. Do you want to help me take off my shirt ? "

Her laugh was like a billion prizes.


End file.
